The lock-in
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: Fumizuki academy is hosting it's first lock-in! What will happen to the in-famous class F during this lock in? Will akihisa finally get his love life in control? and will kouta finally like aiko? Read and find out!
1. Baka 1

**Hey this is my first baka and test fanfic so I hope it's good and NOT sucky...**

**hemiji: i'm sure it won't be trust me! but, rockluver246 does not own anything!**

**me: except for the plot!**

Akihisa's Pov

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing it's usually cheerful tone...

"hello..." I answer sounding like I smoke three packs a day

"Woah! Aki you don't sound too well are ya sick?" minami says in a worried tone

"yeah i'm fine it's just that I just woke up...literally!"

"oh well that's not good..."

"why not?"

"Well aki because today is Monday and you got 10 minuets to get up before the bell rings..."

"oh, well in that case...BYE!"

*boop boop*

I rush out of the door and scramble to the bathroom to brush my teeth as quick as I can -_i's a good thing I already took a shower last night!_-I thought to myself as I headed downstairs to get my back pack

_7 minuets left! _I said to myself as I rounded the corner only a few feet away from the school doors

I quickly fast paced walked down the hallway of the older building passing class D an E now only two steps away from the door with 2 minuets left, I could already hear the usual nosebleed sound of kouta and the sound of yujji getting his usual shock from shokuo...

I enter the classroom with one minuet to spare before the bell rang and before iron man had the chance of giving me a remedial class!

"Wow akihisa you got here quicker than I thought you would!" says a familiar green eyed boy or...girl?

"oh hey hideyoshi! I know i'm one minuet earlier than usual 'cause minami said were doing something after school and that I HAD to be here on time or she would kill me.."

"_And knowing her she was most likely not joking!"_

"Ahh okay, I think were doing some type of lock-in."

"Really? That's new, I never thought they'd let us do that!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! This is the perfect chance to get good photos!" says a grey-ish blue haired pervert

'' Woah dude seriously kouta you should consider getting a job as a ninja or an assassin!" minami says as she joins into the conversation

"I was thinking more of photographer...or maybe a photographer by day and a ninja by night!"

No one's Pov

"Alright class take a seat as I explain to you about what will be happening this afternoon here at fumizuki academy" Says the mean and most feared teacher of all..iron man

"This afternoon we will be having..." all the students sit on the edge of excitement to hear what the teacher has to say...which usually NEVER happens when it comes to class F

"A lock in! All of the classes will be sleeping in different groups by some-what of a choice. You will put at least five names on a piece of paper! We ,the teachers, will try and get you in a group most suited to what you put down. I will pass slips for the names you would like to put down."

Iron man soon steps away from the podium and passes out the slips

Akihisa's Pov

_Well who the hell should I put! I know If I don't put down minami or hemiji's name down i'm a goner! so now I have three left over to choose from...I know I want hideyoshi for sure! so that leaves me with two..._

Hideyoshi's Pov

_okay well this is easy!_

_Akihisa, yujji,kouta,minami, and hemiji_

_If you thought I was about to put down my sisters name your crazy! I do not want to hit that fork in the road since i'm pretty sure she'll go off ranting on how i'm a dude and that SHE is the oldest and how pretty she is..._

Kouta's Pov

_Ok so...I know I want hideyoshi pics and minami wants some more of akihisa so that's two...ok so how about_

_hideyoshi, akihisa, hemiji, shokou, and I guess aiko HAHAHAHA! as if! I need business photos so of coure i'm going to put down minami_!

Yujji's Pov

_ANYONE EXCEPT SHOKUO!_

~Meanwhile in class A~

Aiko's pov

_well this is too easy! my kouta of course, shokuo and yujji -since I know shokuo wants to be with him- yukko and I guess hideyoshi since that's yukko's brother..._

~back in class F~

No one's pov

"Alright class after getting your papers back the teachers have now decided who will be in what group!" iron man slapped down the list of names for the groups

"Now since I know you all will be wondering where you all will sleep I have decided that your group will pick where you will sleep... and to make sure there is no fighting issues over class A's room you will have to battle an ST war with your group!"

Everyone in class F groaned knowing that they'll never get to be in class A

"Now only five groups are allowed for class A and for the rest of the classes six groups can be held! You may now look at your groups!"

Akihisa's Pov

"Alright let's see who I got!" I jumped up and looked over to see kouta in the corner looking depressed saying 'no' over and over again

"what's up with him minami?"

"oh well he's in our group! We got kouta ,aiko ,shokuo, Yuji, Hideyoshi and hemiji!''

"So what your saying is that we have a chance of staying in class A's room for the lock-in?!"

"YUP! Oh my gosh aki this is going to be awesome!"

"Heck yeah it is!"

**And CUT! ok before I can continue this story,I need opinions on:**

**-if should continue or not**

**-if its good or bad**

**-or if you have any OC ideas or something I could add to the story!**

**But I hope you did like this and you should check some other stories that I've written **

**kouta: Can someone explain to me why i'm stuck in a group with HER!**

**Aiko: Sorry babe but I gotta keep an eye on you!**

**Kouta: no don't get t-to close! AHHHH!*epic nosebleed***

**Aiko: opps sorry! anywhalee read review and follow! bye!**


	2. Baka 2

**heyy sorry about my first chapter! I kinda have to type the thing through my phone! But i'll give you a recap on what happened!**

**_Recap: chapter 1_**

**Akihisa and the usual group are put together in a group for the lock-in after school. But in order for them to be able to stay in class A during the lock-in they must fight with an ST war! the group is: Akihisa, Minami, hemiji, Hideyoshi, kouta, aiko, shouko, and Yuji!**

Chapter 2: The challenge!

Akihisa's Pov

**~Afterschool~**

"Okay team! we are the first to sign up for a spot in class A and we are going to keep that spot!"

So far for the past 15 minuets aiko and minami have given us a pep talk...and so far it's actually kind of helping!

"that's righ~t! Were goin' to mop the floor with those losers!" aiko says in her usual cat like voice

"So let's get out there and WIN!" minami says finishing off that long and boring speech...THANK GLOB!

"YEAHH!" we all screamed ready for the ST wars ahead of us

We got out of our little group huddle and barged into class A, we were surrounded! Many teams and groups looking at us with hateful stares and glares.

"uhh guys, is it just me or does it seem like everyone wants to bite our heads off..." says a worried hemiji

"Well we are the strongest team, and the poster did say if you lost first you'd be in class F, second to lose your in class E and so on and so forth so my guess is that they want us to lose first" says an overly confident yuji

"So basically saying get ready for anything, especially you kouta, since you do have that nose bleed issue..."

"Don't worry you guys I got like 3 bags of blood I can use if it does happen!" he holds up three blood bags and two cameras standing in a 'ready-for-action' pose

"Sweetness! now let's go see who were up against first!" said an over joyed minami

We walked up to class A's digital board to see a chart of who's going against who, "Okay so it says that were going against a group called 'the skull-crushers'

"ohh i'm SO scared!" yuji says sarcastically

"I know right!" hideyoshi joins in

"You should be scared you nerds and failures!" some random guy shouts behind us

" Who are you guys?"

"were the...SKULL CRUSHERS! *insert guitar riff*

"okay well then let's get this over with quick..."

"I'm summoning my avatar!" Minami started

"SUMMON!" everyone else said soon after...just then flashes of light from when they summoned soon disappeared to see that everybody's avatar looked like them exactly but with pajamas and slippers!

"oh wow! They are so cute!" aiko said getting off track as she checked out her avatar "But the weird thing is that we haven't even changed into our pajamas yet!"

"yeah yeah girlie that's nice let's just get this fight over so you guys can back to where you belong!" one of the guys on the other team said

"rude much?"

Soon the battle started and then ended in a blink of the eye! All it took was one slice from shouko and the other team was defeated!

"THOSE WHO DIE MEET ME IN THE REMIDIAL CLASSROOM!"

''N-NO NOT IRONMAN!" their leader screeched in fear

"ha..well that was easier than I thought.." says a now eager aiko

"way to go shouko! So what should our name be?" says a now confident hideyoshi

"how about the smarties?" minami says now joining into the conversation

"That sounds pretty good" I say now aware on what's going on

"Awesome! so it's official were the smarties!" says kouta

We go to the digital board so we could put in our group name...*tap tap tap*

our new name goes on the board as it does we have our next group to battle..."The bookworms?"

"THAT'S US!" We quickly turned around to see a bunch of girls in plaid and glasses

"well this should be easy..." aiko says while winking at kouta

he nods back ,while having a minor nosebleed, knowing what was about to happen

"SUMMON!" two avatars, one grey-ish blue haired and the other green, with high scores that are over 300

"oh deer..." the other team was nothing more than real bookworms! All it took was one hit from kouta and one slash from aiko for the group to be defeated

"THOSE WHO DI-"

"Yeah okay shut up were going!" the group left the room leaving with dark clouds around them

"wow we are kicking some serious butt!" I shouted over eagerly

"WHOOP WHOOP!" screams hemiji

"Alright, there are eight groups left and we don't have fight anyone anymore! Iron man said only 6 groups can be in class A-" aiko started

"-and since we didn't lose or tie to anyone our spot is guaranteed!" minami says finishing aiko's sentence

"Awesome! So what do we do now?'' I asked

"We sit back and relax and wait for the teacher to announce what will happen next" says a calm yuji

"Well in that case why don't we just chill on the couch.." hideyoshi says as he lays on one of the couches

"oof! huh what the?"

"ouch, who was that?"

Hideyoshi's Pov

I look up from the spot I landed on to see a girl with midnight black hair that was put in a long braid, a school uniform, and violet eyes...she was...pretty

"Uhh h-hi i'm hideyoshi, class F."

"Oh i'm Sarah, Class A!"

"Hey sarah!"

"Aiko! What's up?" As she says this she starts to get up...

"Kouta's camera..." she points underneath her to show kouta and his camera trying to snag a pic

"pervert.." she mutters under her breath

"hehe sorry habit..." kouta then soon gets up and shakes her hand " Hi i'm kouta...are you American or something like that?"

"Yeah I just transferred from Chicago Illinois , my dad got a job here as the CEO of some candy company and my mom is a fashion designer and decided to go for some type of inspiration..."

"So basically saying your never really paid attention to..." minami said finishing off sara's sentence

"Yeah pretty much...but I actually like it here!"

"uhh i'm sorry for landing on top of you..." I say as I join into the conversation

"it's no biggie! besides we gotta be friends since we are staying in here for the rest of the night!"

"We? who is we?" akihisa asked

"oh, well the group 'music angels' " she answers

"Were a band in America and right now my band mates are probably already changing since we did win our last battle"

"Wait so your in a band called music angels?"

"Yup, we just finished touring around in London and my mother kept nagging us about school so we enrolled here!" she said as she flung her arms out in a 'y' shape form

"Cool can I, er I mean we, listen to you play sometime?"

"Yeah sure!"

"awesome! How about Friday?"

"Sounds good!"

I think I just got a date...

Sarah's Pov

I think I just scheduled a date...I gotta get ready then!

...

**Alrighty then! well there ya go! chapter 2, ok so I really am sorry if the first chapter seemed confusing to you but the only reason for all those pov's is because I wanted you to be able to read what the characters are thinking and feeling about choosing five names. **

**Sarah: I honestly feel like you didn't describe me enough! 'midnightblack hair' PLEASE more like a dark brown!**

**Akihisa: I think it looks more of a midnight black than a DARK BROWN AND OH MY GOSH MY BAAACK!**

**Sarah: IT IS DARK BROWN!**

**Me: okay then...keep reading and BRINGETH ON THE REVIEWS!**


	3. Baka 3

**•_•)/ jeez you people are cut-throat! **

**To baka and test hideyoshi: THANK YOU!**

**To guest: How are my characters OOC? I would pm you this but your a guest :(**

**minami: Rockluver246 does not own baka and test!**

**me: thank you minami! for that the next chapter will most likely be about you and aki!**

**minami: sweetness! better save up your money aki!**

**akihisa: crap...**

**Recap: chapter 2**

**The gang went head to head in an ST war against teams to win their place to stay in Class A during the lock-in! afterwards hideyoshi soon meets a girl named Sara _... (AN: you'll find out her last name later!) has our 'un-known gender' friend got a crush? **

**aiko: So when will me and my kouta be together?**

**Kouta: Aiko that will NEVER happen!**

**Aiko: *wind comes through* oh~no! my skirt~!**

**Kouta: GAHHHHH! * epic nosebleed***

**...**

Chapter 3: Me, a tease, and a nosebleed

Kouta's Pov

"kouta~" oh god... that voice... that teasing, lying, cute...WAIT CUTE! SHE IS NOT CUTE! if anything she's a dream crusher...

"What aiko, i'm busy..." I really was, I was busy getting the new demand of pictures of sara and hideyoshi..who knew that they would ship that!

"Doing what? Besides you know you wanna see _it_" she said teasingly cute- NO NOT CUTE! CRAZY! NOT CUTE!

"N-no I don't," I started to say with a minor nose bleed "Why the hell would I want to se _that_!" I tried to finish without passing out from blood loss

"Well that's not what your eyes say" she said as she got closer

"u-umm a-aiko t-too c-c-CLOSE! GAHHHH!" as you can guess I lost all of my blood...like usual

"Kouta!"

"aiko..."

"Yes kouta"

"Could you hand me a blood bag? I feel like a dried raisin..."

"o-oh okay" _Well that didn't go as planned..._

The lime green haired colored girl left and quickly came back with the blood kit ready for medical action!

*15 min. later!*

(AN: Sorry I don't do blood *turns green like natsu in a car*) (don't own by the way!)

Still Kouta's pov

When I finally decided it was safe from me to get up I was pushed back down gently by a hand...

"Sorry kouta~! not yet!"

"Ughh why are you still here..."

"BECAUSE I CARE ALRIGHT! GOSH!" aiko soon turns away with a slight blush on her face when she realized what she had said

_Why the crap did I say that out loud! oh well, too late now I guess!_ she thought to herself

"aiko..." she turns back towards me still with a blush on "I-i'm sorry...about being so rude and umm blunt...I guess" I looked down at the floor because for some reason I found it interesting, but i'm soon shaken out of my thoughts when I realize she was hugging me!

"A-aiko?"

"it's okay kouta it's just a hug! i'm not gonna kill you!" she teased

I decided to just stop talking and just hug her back..."Well well well" a familiar voice said behind us

I turned to see it was akihisa and yuji smirking and snickering at me "WHAT THE CRAP AIKO GET OFF OF ME!?"

"W-what..." she started to frown

*wink* _ohh improv! Well played kouta, at least he didn't mean it... _she thought to herself "Well my bad for trying to help..." she muttered while winking back getting his hint

"whatever! come on you lovebirds were about to play truth or dare!" yuji said

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" I screamed while waving in the air

"kay whatever you say!" akihisa said while joining into the conversation

"ughh nevermind..." I said while giving up

The four teens left the back of class to the front to see that their whole group was already sitting in a circle waiting for the rest to come back

"there you guys are!"hemiji said in her usual perky tone

"So aiko kouta please explain yourself..." says a concerned sara with her arms crossed

"N-nothing!" I say quickly

" i'll tell you later.."

"Kay...but anywhore, i'll go first...kouta!" she asked

"sup..."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do seven minuets in heaven with with aiko!"

shit I knew she was gonna do that!.."uhh umm ok..." I grabbed aiko's hand and guided her to the closest closet

After we walk in and lock the door I flipped the switch

"umm so...what do we do no-" I was cut off by aiko putting her finger on my lips

"shh let me do the work..."

she flipped off the switch and took her finger off of my lips to only be replaced by hers

we finally stopped for air when I noticed that -sadly- we only had 3 minuets left so we kinda just stopped so we could just talk...

"hey um kouta?"

"Yeah.."

"Does this mean the were uhh ya know..._together_?" she asked filled with hope

together...that word rang in my ears as I thought of all the times we've known eachother...when we first met, when she was new and how fast all the girls in class got jealous because of the crowed of guys around her 24/7! How I always kind of loved it when she smiled so brightly all the time...all the small things I never realized I loved about her

"K-kouta..." she sounded worried

I grabbed her waist pulled her into a giant hug while she stood there shock..."kouta what are y-?" I cut her off this time by kissing her

When I pulled away she looked a mixture of happiness and pure shock.

"Yes aiko we're together now" I assured her

we heard 3 knocks which meant that the 7 minuets were up and that it was time to come out...we looked at each other and started laugh our asses off!

why you ask? because my hair needed to be brushed and gelled down since it was all over the place, aiko had this giant hickey from me on her neck -and seemed to wear it with pride- and my face was a bit red

After about 5 minuets we came out looking the same except for aiko with that new hickey I gave her...hehe what's a guy supposed to do?

"umm aiko?" hideyoshi asked

"Yeah"

"What happened in there 'cause you look like someone bit you o the neck and left a REALLY bad bru- OHHH!" His -or her- face soon turned a little pink

"Wow kouta...you finally admitted it!" hemiji said when she saw that they were in somewhat of a cuddling position, with his arm around her and her head leaning on his shoulder

'' uhh...'' I couldn't respond on the fact that i'm know realizing how oblivious I am and the fact that i'm now dating aiko...my -so called- enemy!

"it's ok kouta I know your still pretty shocked on what just happened back there" aiko said

"thanks" I give her a quick peck on her forehead and end up hearing lots of whistling and ooo's

"SHUT UP!" I said while a blush started to form

**...**

**and that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked this chapter and try to be a little nicer on the comments \(=_=)/ and thanks again to baka and test hideyoshi for the only and first nice comment! ok so I hope you liked the paring and that was enough fluff for you guys! the next chapter WILL BE a akixminami!**

**minami:FINALLY! Ya hear that aki?**

**akihisa: All I can hear is my wallet dying**

**kouta: READ!**

**Aiko: review!**

**me:and ride a magical unicorn to Hogwarts! bye! (AN: I don't know where that harry potter thing came from... )**


	4. Baka 4

**Haii! Okay soo I know I asked for comments about my story and trust me I am glad that you do send them! Some people don't even bother to comment! but I just wanted to make that clear! by the way I forgot to ask, I need some OCs! Like I wrote in chapter one sara has a band going to the same school! I already have the lead singer (sara) and the keyboard/piano player ( which you'll find his name out later! now I just need :**

**the guitarist:the bassist:and the drummer:**

**you can name your oc and all that jazz! but to the story 'cause I know that's what you guys want to read!**

**aiko: rocklover246 does not own baka and test!**

* * *

Chapter 4: bath houses, me, and the band!

Akihisa's Pov

We've been playing truth or dare for about 30 minuets now and it's been getting a little...stupid...

"AKI!" I jumped at the voice that was screaming in my ear

I look over to see that it was minami...of course...she was glaring at me...of course...like her usual angry self

"Huh oh hey minami..."

she looked a little disappointed at my response...meh who knows!

"*sigh* did you even hear what the teacher said?" she said with a hint of annoyance

"no, what did she say?"

"She said that we're getting ready to go to the bath house!" she started to shout

"oh, well then let's go!" I stand up and offer my hand to her and she starts to blush..."_heheh she's kinda cute when she blushes_" I thought to myself

she grabs my had while she gets up , "T-thanks a-aki" I soon feel another person grab me "hey Yoshi!" it was hemiji

Why do I get the feeling that minami's dark ora started to come out?

"H-hey hemiji!" I said putting on a fake smile

"Yuji, let's go..." Shokou said in her usual soft yet scary voice

"S-shokou let go of my arm!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET ON THE BUS!" Iron man shouted from the front of the classroom

with hemiji and minami clinging to my arms, we headed out to the buses

"Aki will you sit next to me?" Minami said while pulling my arm

"umm okay" i look over to hemiji who starts to pout

"Don't frown hemiji! I'll sit next to you on the way back!" I said with my usual smile

"LET'S GO AKI!" She pulls on my arm harder as hemiji lets go

She guides us to a seat that's near the back of the bus, "C'mon kouta!"

"okay okay! Jeez slow down!" He replied while being practically dragged

"So aki..."

"yeah minami"

"What do you think about the lock-in so far?"

"uhh it's pretty cool i guess..."

"Aiko and hemiji are thinking about having an all out pillow fight when we get back! Boys against girls!"

"Alright but your no match against this stud!" I strike a model pose

"Whatever.." she says as she rolls her eyes

the bus ride then soon comes to an end and we head into the front doors of the bath house

"WHY THE HELL DOES MY BROTHER GET HIS OWN BATH!" Yukko rants once again on how her brother is always mistaken for a girl

"Get over yourself for once yukko, why do you even care so much?" hideyoshi argued calmly

''Seriously yukko, I thought little miss know-it-all wasn't into her brothers life" a black hair and green eyed guy said

"OH SHUT UP RICHARD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INTERUPT CONVERSATIONS!"

"MORE LIKE ARGUMENTS! SOMEONE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T KNOW THE WORD SILENCE!"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP AND GO TO THE BATH HOUSES!" iron man screamed at them

"This is so not over" she muttered

"Like it will ever end" he replied back

* * *

*THE GIRLS BATH HOUSE* Sara's Pov

"*Sigh* ya know I kinda wonder what guys think about..." minami wondered out loud

"Same here, even more with that Richard guy..." aiko joined in

"oh yeah what about rich?" sara questioned

"Well he just seems so...mysterious...almost like he never realizes the crowd of girls that follow and practically worship him!" yukko said with annoyance dripping on the end

"ohhh is someone jealous?" hemiji questioned

"WHAT! N-NO!"

"mmhm that's what every girl says...'' sara said with a thinking face

"Could you tell us a little more about him? like when you two met!" aiko asked

"Well it was around the 6th grade.."

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hey did you hear about that exchange student?"_

_"oh you mean that brittish kid?"_

_"Yeah..he is soo dreamy!" _

_That's what every girl at Aderson Academy was buzzing about.. He never seemed to noticed all the attention he got from the girls and always seemed to have this longing look when he saw me with my friends or when I was walking down the halls. I even remember when we first talked to each other_

_"H-hey i'm Richard...Richard Saxon Moriarty!" the black haired boy said_

_He was wearing a suit for some odd ball reason, but I guess that's what happens when you go to a private school...although I have no room to talk since I always wore a white top with a big bow in the front with a black and red mini skirt with black leggings and sparkly red converse..._

_"Hey, i'm sara...sara Iverson!_

_"Wait is your mother Jessica Iverson? The vocalist for the famous band 'The Fallen Angels'!" _

_"Oh yeah.. please don't make a big deal out of it! Everyone here already calls me a brat over it..."_

_"Why? you seem like the nicest person ever, until provoked of course..haha"_

_"Woah you read people well! Never thought anyone would be able to figure me out that easily!"_

_"I knida have that ability to tell when someone isn't the nicest person to be around...and for you it's Ashley Folley"_

_"H-how did you?"_

_"I saw her talking to you in the halls once and she seemed like she was jealous of you and I have a feeling it has something to do with me..."_

_He was right...she always hated me ever since he came; it was because he paid attention to me and not her. She was jealous of him being MINE and not hers..._

_"Thanks..."_

_"For what?"_

_"For understanding..."_

*end of flashback*

* * *

BOY'S BATH HOUSE [still sara's pov]

"That's how we became best friends..."

"wow...so that's why she's always so close to you" akihisa said

"Yeah..heh...that may be why she always gets into arguments and fights with other girls all the time..."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Both the boys and girls shouted at the same time

* * *

GIRL'S BATH HOUSE

"Yeah...what's so surprising about me getting into fights?" sara said

"She's not joking ya know! I saw her health and PE score and it's higher than mine!" aiko said

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths

"Well at least I understand why you fight and that you don't do it just for the hell of it..." yukko said in her usual tone

"Yukko by the way, hurt him and you hurt me...got it!"

Yukko nodded her head in fear of what just might happen if she hits one of her nerves...

...

After about 30 minuets later everyone is out of the bath and start heading to the buses...

Hideyoshi's pov

"H-hey sara!" I ran towards her while waving

"Sup hideyoshi...wanna sit next to me on the bus?"

"uhh s-sure.."

"OHHH does my idiotic little brother have a crush!" yukko teased

"oh please yukko, like you have room to talk...besides we all know you lik-" I was stopped by yukko's hand

"Yukko I think Richard has a bone to pick with you about being smarter than you~!"

"WHAT! OH IT'S ON RICHY RICH!"

Sara starts to giggle a little bit...it sounded...cute

I start to feel heat rising in my cheecks..._oh crap i'm blushing!_ he thought to himself

"Oh so is the almighty hideyoshi blushing!"

"Wha-what pshh no!"

"Haha just teasing ya!"

"oh..hehe.."

"So umm sara..."

"Yes.."

"I-I wa-was wondering,' _crap why do I keep stuttering! _' if you would like to go out on a date sometime..."

A large blush started to form over her cheeks "uhh umm yeah sure.."

"REALLY!? Uh I mean great! movies?"

"Movies it is..."

...

**Alrighty! I hope you liked this chapter and that I am thankful for you reviews! Also don't forget if you want to pitch an idea for the three Oc's I need you can PM me or if you're a guest, just comment about it!**

**Sara: READ**

**Hideyoshi:REVIEW!**

**Aiko: And share your oc ideas!**

**Everyone: BYEE!**


	5. Baka 5

**Hey! Imma back! And i have only one OC request =_=... You shall meet her soon!...but i seriously need a drummer and a bassist For the band!**

**Aiko: Can't you just make up some?**

**Sara: yeah like you did with me! **

**me:Well yeah but... I wanted the readers opinion for the OC's but yeah i might have too... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own baka and test! Sadly...*curls up into a ball into a corner* *emo corner moment***

* * *

Chapter 5: Me, a bus ,and her

Sara's Pov

The bus ride on the way back to the school WAS A BLAST! I got to learn more about my cr- er i mean hideyoshi... Yup hideyoshi! Haha ha

.

.

.

Ok maybe i do like him...

.

.

JUST KIDDING! SORRY NOT SORRY!

.

.

.

Ok FINE! I think i really do like him...just a little...OK ALOT!

I soon feel warmth coming onto my cheeks...

"Umm sara? You ok there your face is a little red there..." The sweet green eyed hideyoshi said...SWEET? SARA NEVER SAYS SWEET?! Crap now i'm sounding retarded for talking in third person! I mentally face palm myself before answering...

"Yeah i'm fine! Just spaced out i guess..."i giggle as i say the last part...GIGGLE WHEN THE HELL HAS SARA EVER GIGGLED?! Why the fuck do i keep talking in third person?

who...the...hell...knows...after i giggle he starts to take on a soft blush

"hideyoshi your blushing again~, does someone have a crush~!" I tease as his blush becomes a his blush grow a couple more shades of red

"W-what n-no I was just worried about you" he said...this time it was my turn to blush...No guy besides Richard and some of my band mates have ever worried or cared about me...well of course beside my parents too ,but that's just a given!

"HA! Now you're the one that's blushing!" he exclaimed, while taking me out of thought...

"oh..hehe..." I soon take on the most scariest look I can make " DO NOT EVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE OR YOU DIE!" Since he was an acting major he could easily tell I was bluffing and I wouldn't do a thing...

"uhhuh...you sure about that?" he asks with a sly smirk, just that smirk made me melt on the inside, I hide any trace of my melting heart by taking on the same smirk as his.

I lean into his ear.."you know your lucky I love you right?"

Hideyoshi's Pov

Just the feeling of her breathe on my ear made me blush...but one word in particular stayed in my head..._love_

Now I have never been popular with girls since of my 'gender bender issue' or have ever started to get a crush with someone..i'll find one girl think she's cute and then just brush her off...

but with sara...she seems different..."hello?" sara pulls away from my ear to end up waving her hand infront of my face to see if I was still alive

"S-sorry I just-"i'm cut off by her crashing her lips onto to mine...I was completely shocked and had no idea what to do...so I just followed my gut...BEST CHOICE EVER!

We finally stopped when we both needed air... "umm sara?"

"yess"

"I love you too.." I dropped my eyes to my hands as a blush started to creep it's way onto my face..

she laughs a little and just surprises me with a quick peck on the cheek "So what does this make us exactly?"

"uhh I guess boyfriend and girlfriend" she said with a light pink stain on her cheeks...

*fastie forward a bit*

Sill hideyoshi's Pov

We got back to the classroom to see that the projection screen had a movie set up for us

Not sure what movie it was since it was an American movie and not a Japanese one, but I think it's like some type of horror movie or something...judging by the graphics...

"c'mon! we gotta get good seats!" sara said as she pulled me to the closest row to the screen but just enough so we could only sit with eachother I look around to see minami snuggled against akihisa, yuji passed out while next to an eager shokou, and kout and aiko...ew..ew nope turning back around!

oh dear god I just 50% of my virginity just by looking at them! I shudder as sara looks at me oddly she starts to turn around and before she can I stop her by grabbing her shoulders and kissing her...she blushes for a while until she starts to look puzzled

"aiko+kouta+dark place = ?"

"EW EW I CAN SLOWLY FEEL MY VIRGINITY LEAVING!?" she screeches/whispers as as I nod in agreement

We make sure to keep our eyes trained onto the screen the whole time to keep the rest of our innocence we could keep...

A teacher stood infront of the class and said " I am sorry to say that the movie is too scary for your age so instead we we'll do kareokee!" we heard many screams and shouts of excitement.."up first is the band 'The fallen angels'" sara looked surprised but just simply got up and wlked over to the mic as Richard and two other figures walk onto the stage

Sara whispers something to Richard while Richard takes on a look of fear..."go sara!'' I yelled along all the other cheers...she smiles at me and blows a quick kiss as she gets ready to sing

Northern Downpour by panic! at the disco ( do not own~!)

If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea For diamonds do appear to be Just like broken glass to me

And then she said she can't believe Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues Tripping eyes and flooded lungs Northern downpour sends its love

Hey moon, please forget to fall down Hey moon, dont you go down Sugarcane in the easy morning Weather vanes my one and lonely

The ink is running toward the page, its chasing off the days Look back at both feet and that winding knee I missed your skin when you were east You clicked your heels and wished for me

Through playful lips made of yarn that fragile Capricorn unraveled words like moths upon old scarves I know the worlds a broken bone But melt your headaches call it home

Hey moon, please forget to fall down Hey moon, dont you go down Sugarcane in the easy morning Weather vanes my one and lonely

Sugarcane in the easy morning Weather vanes my one and lonely Sugarcane in the easy morning Weather vanes my one and lonely

Sugarcane in the easy morning Weather vanes my one and lonely Sugarcane in the easy morning Weather vanes my one and lonely

Sugarcane in the easy morning (Hey moon, please forget to fall down) Weather vanes my one and lonely (Hey moon, dont you go down)

Sugarcane in the easy morning (You are at the top of my lungs) Weather vanes my one and lonely (Drawn to the ones who never yawn)

Sugarcane in the easy morning (Hey moon, please forget to fall down) Weather vanes my one and lonely (Hey moon, dont you go down)

Sugarcane in the easy morning (You are at the top of my lungs) Weather vanes my one and lonely (Drawn to the ones who never yawn

...

a Richard played the last chord on his violin a burst of cheer went through the crowd! Sara looked over to me winked and jumped off the stge, while Richard ,like a proper student, walked off by using the stairs...

"So how'd I do hideyoshi?" she asked

"Awesome! your voice is amazing!"

"thanks, but I was kinda looking at you the whole time I sang..hehe" she blushed for the thousandth time today and gave me a quick kiss...

* * *

**Alright next chapter will be another aikoxkouta! I might make up my own characters for the band members since no one is sending in any oc requests!**

**aiko:read**

**kouta:review!**

**together:Bye!**


	6. Baka 6

**Hello mah peoples! I am back with another chapter and oc's!**

**aiko: finally! I was wondering when you would come back!**

**me:aww well i'm here now!**

**aiko: SWEETNESS! Now to the story!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything from baka and test!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Me ,new people, and cuddling?

Hideyoshi's Pov

After everyone finished up singing we all decided to just get ready for the night ahead of us

The girls left to change while once again yukko screams her head off about me

"WHY THELL HELL? I MEAN SERIOUSLY? HE IS A GUY A DUDE A BOY!"

"can you not?"

"OH SHUT UP RICH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU HAVE POO BRAIN WHILE I'M SMARTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!"

He walks closer to her to where they are forehead to forehead and I can tell from where i'm standing that she starts to blush "ohh so the she-devil blushes?"

"W-what! N-no! Just- UGH!" Then she storms off like usual when she loses an argument while richard just laughs and walks over to me

"Man your sister is crazy! How do you manage?"

"To be quite honest...i don't know" i sighed as yukko sulks around after losing another battle

"hey hideyoshi?"

"yeah sara?"

"umm well i was wondering if you might want to go up to the roof top for a while...i-if you want?"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea to me!"

"Awesome! I'll go get changed!" And she left with her bag to the girl's room

With me being a fast changer i can change in no time..."Hey! Hideyoshi! iron man put up the test field for is of we wanted to practice battle! Wanna fight?"

"nah i'm goin onto th-" i was cut off by a pair of arms

"Heyy i'm back!" It was sara

"well don't you change fast!" I give her a quick peck on the forehead and turn to see a shocked group of guys and a bunch of squealing girls

"haha yeah i guess so! But it might have been because i wanted to see you..." She said the last part in a hushed voice

"Ready to go onto the roof?"

"Actually i think not..."

"why? Didn't you want to go up there?"

"i did but richards up there and he seemed a little sad...my guess is that he went up there to play his violin"

"oh...where is richard from?"

" He was born and raised in london but wanted to study abroad ...which leads into how i met my best friend."

"wow...ya know your life is WAY more interesting than my own!"

"not true! Besides you got a crazy sister and i have the weird guy best friend..."

"speaking of her ...where is she?"

"she said she wanted to go to the roof to get away from the noise down here" out of no where kouta pops up with his usual camera

"EEP! Where the crap are you even coming from?!"

"It's ok sara you'll get used to it" i said while moving in front of her "but that doesn't explain why you have your camera...were you taking pictures of us?"

"uhhh GOTTA GO!" He dashes up from his hiding spot to god knows where!

"Wait did he just say that richard and yukko are there at the same time?" my face paled at the thought of them on the same ground...

"WE GOTTA WATCH THIS!" Sara grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the door that leads to the roof...

"jeez i can hear them shouting from here!"

"thats yukko for you!"

As we get closer we hear it go quiet "what the hell is going on out there?"

we hear foot steps coming near the door 'tap tap tap'

Sara and i make a silent run for it at the sounds coming near us...we never stopped until we reached the classroom again

"Holy shit...do you think?"

"no...last time i checked yukko didn't seem to have a heart but-" i was cut off yet again from a yelling sister

"STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU'RE SMART AND ADMIT IT!"

"and why the hell would i do that?"

"SUMMON!"

"Seriously? We both know that the last time you lost so what difference would it make?"

(AN: the italics is the avatar and the regular is the real student!)

"Well i don't know about you but i think i've gotten stronger and smarter since then!"

_"umm no you haven't! all you ever do is read all of those y-"_

*SMACK*

"I'M SORRY BUT WHEN DID THE AVATARS START TALKING?!"

"Ever since the test run from a month ago...remember hideyoshi?" says kouta as he FINALLY takes a break from aiko's mouth

I shudder remembering how almost all of my secrets got loose that day

"HA! Is that all you ever do in your spare time? Do you ever study?"he starts to laugh ,''SUMMON!"

His avatar pops up in his normal general oufit

"Aww Richard your avatar is so cute!" sara cooed

"IT IS NOT!"

_"Why thank you kind lady__! I find your kindness quite warmful!" _the avatar bowed

Sara stood their, speechless on how the avatar spoke..."H-he's so gentleman like.."

"Crap..." As he says this his avatar soon then walks over to yukko's avatar and they soon share a hug

"What..the...fuck?!" yukko shrills

_"hey rich, why are they staring at us like that?"_

_"I don't know...wasn't it quite obvious on what was going on?"_

_''guess not!" _

yukko starts to grow a blush as Richard just stands their with an open mouth and eyes as wide as saucers

Soon the field around the school disappears and so do the avatars..."Thank god that nightmare is over!"

"Well you two have a lot of explaining to do in the morning!'' sara said curiously !

''yeah 'cause that was just weird!'' I said as I snapped out of my shocked daze

"Who cares i'm just tired!'' yuji said while trying to pry off shouko

''yuji...we need to pick a spot to sleep...'' she dragged yuji away

''yeah it is kinda late...wanna nap on one of the couches aki?"

"sure minami...''

"Soo hideyoshi..." sara asked with question

"Let's go grab some blankets and then go pick a spot!" I took her hand to the storage closet in the classroom...

Kouta's Pov

After seeing how yukko actually feels about Richard aiko and I decided to call it a night and set up our own make shift bed to sleep on...

"Alright just one more pillow and then we're good to go!" she grabbed the last pillow that was in our pile of pillows and tosses it onto the two couches pushed together

"We're done! Thank the stars because I think I might pass out from exhaustion!"

"haha let's get in it already!" she climbed into the makeshift bed and patted the spot next to her "c'mon kouta..you said you were tired!"

I was and I happily plopped down next to her while letting out a sigh "hey kouta can you scoot a little closer to me? i'm a little cold..."

I shuffled closer to aiko while she nuzzled closer to me. soon my arms wrapped around her waist..."warm" she whipered to herself even though I could hear her

before I could fully fall asleep I could've sworn I saw a flash of light

...

**Alrighty! I hope you liked that little slice of fluff! next chapter will be mostly minamixaki since that is the second main ship in this story besides koutsxaiko!**

**sara: Where did hemiji go?**

**hemiji: haha i'm right here! i'll be in the next chapter!**

**sara: YAY! I was worried about you not being in this chapter!**

**hemiji: i'm fine!**

**sara:okay! READ!**

**Hideyoshi: REVIEW!**

**me: BYEE! OH, and check out my soul eater fanfic! it's called 'the key is darkness'**

***quick crossover***

**soul: or don't!**

**maka: MAKAAA-**

**soul: WAIT N-**

**maka: CHOP!**

**soul: oww**

**maka: BYEE and you really should check out the fanfic!**


	7. Baka 7

**Ohayoo~! i'm back from the dead! just kidding, im just back from tests,school drama, and band! Don't ask about the school drama please... *shudders* but to the long awaited story!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything baka and test!**

* * *

Chapter 7: EHHHHH?!

Hemiji's Pov

*FLASH*

I took the first pic of many of everyone for this years school yearbook. Yes! That's right~! I Mizuki Hemiji joined the year book page!

I slowly creep over to yuji and shokuo to take a picture of them as well, to find shokuo holding yuji in a death grip while asleep and yuji has his arms draped over shokuo in an almost hug slash cuddle.

"Aww so cute~!" I silently squealed to myself

*FLASH FLASH FLASH*

I turn around and go back to looking for another soon-to-be couple to take pictures of.

I look over my left to see sara laying right on top of a smiling hideyoshi, sara's black hair pulled into a long ponytail with a blanket blanket draped around them both...

*FLASH*

"SO CUTE~!"

Sara soon starts to stir in her sleep to end almost kissing hideyoshi but instead a small brush of the lips, soon sara opens her eyes too end up blushing the color of a strawberry at how she was on top of him AND almost kissed him.

Sara's Pov

KYAAAAAA~! OH MY GLOVB I AM RIGHT ON TOP OF MY NEW BOYFRIEND...wait so then why am I freaking, this IS normal for a teenage couple, right?

"hmm...s-sara?"

"huh oh yeah hideyoshi?"

"Is it just me did I see a flash go off?" He slowly starts to wipe his eyes to turn the direction the flash came from...to see "HEMIJI?"

"SHHHH!" she frantically waved her arms making the camera sway to the movement.

"Hemiji what the fuck are you doing taking pictures of people while they sleep?!" I shrilled/whispered

"uhh umm well" she starts to fidget under my death glare, good! My hideyoshi and i deserve our privacy!

.holy

.mother

.of

.crap

well fuck! I'm hooked...

i soon snap back into reality when i hear hemiji start to explain

"well i just joined the yearbook club and i was assigned this event and they said take REALLY good photos..and well..i am!"

"Oh, well could you at least wait until we all wake up to take the photos? I mean i think kouta is even taking a break with the photos!"

"Yeah you're probably right," she does a soft yawn " well night guys! It's already 10:00!"

Soon she walks back over to her light blue sleeping bag and zips herself in like a catepillar and dozes off...

A plan hatched in my head as i saw her camera near her sleeping face, i turn to face a wide eyed hideyoshi

"No! Sara no! S-" i cut him off with a quick peck on the mouth as i climbed off him and towards the camera

I tip toe as quietly and quickly as i could over to the device to get well deserved revenge, i grap the camera and turn it on and turn on the flash

"hehe say chesee hemiji!"

*FLASH!*

Her photo pops onto the screen and i couldn't help but notice that hemiji would always be the most adorable and kindest person on the planet

"Lemme see!" I jumped and almost touched the ceiling at the sudden voice behind me.. I turn around to see it was minami

"oh my gosh! Hemiji looks cute even when she's sleeping!" She awed

then she started to scroll through the rest of the pics and our eyes widen as we look through all of the pictures, some were during the battles, some of us while at bath house but still on the bus, and the most recent one is of me and hideyoshi, asleep

"OH MY GOSH YOU TWO ARE SO ADORBS!"

"w-what do you mean?" I start to blush for the millionth time today, soon i was the one fidgeting under minami's gaze

"oh, you got it bad don't you?" She put her hands on her hips

" i know...i'm hooked!" There i was, admitting right then and there.

"Knew it!" She starts to quietly fangirl to herself while i just stood there, facepalming repeatedly

"Anyways we seriously need to get some sleep, i think i might pass out from lack of sleep!"

"m'kay, gotta get back to aki before he notices i'm gone!"

I walked back over to hideyoshi,since our spot was near the window we're able to see some stars and the bright pale yellow moon

"Scoot over.." I nudged him as i said this

He obliged and moved over enough to where i had space to lay down, after about 2 minuets of gazing at the stars he turned over towards me, "hey sara.."

"hey.."

"Do you know the constellations?"

"A few, if my band ever toured to a city that had a great view of the stars we'd go outside at night and look at them for hours.."

"i wanna meet this band of yours"

"Sure, i guess i should introduce them to my boyfriend after all..." I said with ease while the inside it felt like my stomach did a backflip

"True, don't want any of them to get suspicious with your behavior around school"

I start to laugh at the thought of them flipping out,"you got a point there"

"I love you.." his whispers, even though i could still hear him

I roll on top of him and give him a good night kiss "love you too..." I roll back to my spot and fall asleep

Before i fully fall asleep i feel a pair of arms wrap around me like a hug from behind, i snuggle a little closer to him and a small smile spreads on my face...

* * *

**HEY! I am sorry once again for not updating in a while and i am SO sorry! School is a bitvh especially more since next year high school, yay! *insert sarcastic voice***

**Well BAII~! See you next chappie!**

**hemiji: read**

**akihisa: review!**

**all: BYE!**


End file.
